


Baby It's Cold Outside

by tsvtrying (eveofjune)



Series: Merry Christmas, tsvtwt [6]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Eddy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveofjune/pseuds/tsvtrying
Summary: day 6 of my christmas giftset to tsvtwt.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merry Christmas, tsvtwt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yejinim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejinim/gifts).



> lol i'm totally not ridiculously late on my updates. this was the fic prompt that started it all, the one that made me decide to start this whole series. i hope everyone had a good christmas.
> 
> thanks to aly and fel for beta-ing again

_ for jiji _

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

_ 24 December 2018 _

The rain beats down heavily on their window panes, and the lightning flashes bright, splitting the dark sky in two. It's the Australian equivalent of being snowed in, but Brett's strangely determined to get home. 

He'd stayed, hoping to wait out the worst of the thunder and storm, but the rain had only come down harder. 

“Brett…” Eddy whines for the tenth time that hour, sidling up to where he’s sitting on the sofa.

Brett sighs again. “Eddy, I told you, I’m not staying. I can’t.”

“But it’s raining,” He complains, dragging out the last syllable. “Baby, it’s cold outside.”

Eddy wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his face into the other’s neck, relishing the warmth. “Please Brett? For me?”

_ Fuck,  _ Brett thinks.  _ Not the “for me”.  _ He can never say no to that. 

Eddy’s face is contorted into the physical embodiment of the sad face emoji, and Brett’s resolve softens. Just a little. 

“Ten more minutes.”

Eddy lights up immediately. “I’ll get out the wine.”

“Eddy—”

“Hush, babe,” He cuts him off sassily, placing a finger on Brett’s lips. “It’s Christmas Eve and it’s my house. I make the rules.” The last line is whispered into the curl of Brett’s ear, and he shivers.

Eddy retreats into the kitchen with a celebratory sway of his hips, and for a moment Brett sees Edwina. He shakes his head, and mutters under his breath, “That fucker.”

His boyfriend hears, and doesn’t miss a beat. “ _ Your _ fucker,” he replies with a wink.

Brett stares at him. “Okay, no more wine. I think you’re already drunk.”

Eddy only laughs in response, pushing a glass into his hand. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ You're my kind of present _

_ (Yeah you, you) _

_ You're my kind of present _

_ (You're my) You're my, my angel from Heaven _

_ So go and tell Santa _

_ Don't bring me nothin' _

* * *

  
  


Turns out Eddy’s a lot more persuasive when he’s tipsy, and Brett ends up staying for a  _ lot  _ longer than ten minutes. The bottle of red wine empties pretty fast, and Eddy’s lying sprawled on the floor, head resting on Brett’s lap. He’s weirdly giggly, and Brett is feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

“Alright, Eddy, it’s been an hour. I need to go.”

“Nooo…” Eddy moans, grabbing on to Brett’s leg. 

"I'm sorry baby, I've really got to go." Brett gently pries his boyfriend's hands from his leg, trying to stand up without falling. Eddy only holds on tighter, fighting a battle he refuses to lose. "Goddammit Eddy." 

Eddy brings out the big guns. "Ten more minutes?" He's playing dirty. Brett can never say no to the puppy eyes. He exhales in resignation. 

"Ten more minutes." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ You and me for the holiday _

_ Sittin' by the fire, caroling _

_ Don't buy me anything _

_ Just put your hands all over me _

_ 'Cause you, I want you _

_ Yeah you, only you _

_ I know what you should do _

_ On this Christmas, come through _

* * *

  
  
  


Brett decides that he'll only be able to leave if Eddy's asleep. 

He plies Eddy with more alcohol, pats him, sings him softly to sleep. His boyfriend smiles in contentment, purring like a cat. Brett can't help but leave a kiss on his forehead while his eyes are closed. His lips leave Eddy's skin, but Eddy's eyes flutter open. He grabs a handful of Brett’s jumper, pulling him back down for a proper kiss. 

Brett moans into Eddy's mouth, half from exasperation. Eddy smiles against Brett's lips, and slips his tongue behind Brett's teeth. He tastes wine and something sweeter, something he can't quite pinpoint. 

The kiss is slow and languid, but still leaves Brett breathless. He pulls away, pressing his forehead to Eddy's, and closes his eyes to savour the moment. 

Eddy whispers with a self-satisfied smirk, "Still want to leave now?" 

Brett gives up and gives in. "It's cold outside," he murmurs, and crashes his lips to Eddy's. 

This kiss, _this_ one is lust and urges, filled with need and so much want. Brett bites on Eddy's bottom lip, wrapping a hand around his neck to pull him impossibly closer. Eddy reciprocates in kind, moaning softly and opening his mouth to let Brett's tongue slip in. His hands wander down to the hem of his jumper, sliding under the thick fabric to brush against Brett's warm skin. 

Brett feels the pads of Eddy's cold fingers ghost over his stomach, and he shudders. He buries his hands deeper into Eddy's messy hair, feeling it soft and fluffy between his fingers. 

With a sudden burst of energy, Eddy grabs on to both sides of Brett’s waist, flipping them over in one smooth motion. They tumble closer to the fire, lips never parting. Their positions reversed, Eddy takes the opportunity to devour Brett, to taste every possible inch of his skin. He tugs off Brett's jumper, exposing that mole on his collarbone. 

Eddy presses an open-mouthed kiss to it, then bites down hard. Brett hisses softly, and closes his eyes, trusting Eddy to take him down the same dizzy road he'd taken him a thousand times before. 

* * *

  
  


Brett wakes up hours later, when he can start to see the sun from Eddy's full length window in his bedroom. 

He sits up and immediately lays back down. The world is spinning. Brett rubs his temples, as if the headache would go away that easily. 

Eddy's curled up in a fetus position on the opposite side of the bed, one hand folded around the edge of the covers. His hair is fanned out over the white pillow, and stubble graces his chin. 

Brett exhales slowly, ignoring the hangover for a moment to enjoy the feeling of bliss, waking up beside his lover. 

He rolls over, checking the time on his phone. 

"Oh,  _ shit _ ." 

* * *

  
  


Eddy wakes up to an empty bed. Brett's side is cold: he's been gone a long time. 

There is a note left on his phone, written hastily on the back of some scrap music sheet. 

_ You've gotten me into so much trouble, Eddy Chen. I've got to run, I'll be back if my mother doesn't have my head for missing my neice's birth. I'm never trusting anything you say drunk ever again.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Brett _

_ p.s. please clean up and change the sheets, it's your turn this round _

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Eddy**

You spelt niece wrong you dumbass  _ 10:47am _

Love you  _ 10:47am _

Don't come back too late  _ 10:48am _

I won't  _ 10:54am _

Love you too  _ 10:56am _

  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that was fluffy enough, bc our next fic is going to be angsty as fuck.
> 
> jiji:  
> was this okay? again this was written at 2am as are all the rest haha  
> rip my sleep schedule


End file.
